


Coalesce

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Coalesce- to fuse or uniteAnakin and Ahsoka are working on one of Anakin's many ships when something goes minorly wrong.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 22





	Coalesce

Anakin hummed, looking at the mess of wires that was the underbelly of his ship. "Snips, hand me the wrench."

Anakin held out his hand and soon a lightweight was pressed into his palm. He continued to work and as he was working on the wires to the engines, his mechanical hand glitched. Ignoring the fact that this only happens once every couple of months, this normally wouldn't be a problem. Usually, he isn't doing anything with it. However, this time he was holding a torch and he accidentally cut a wire with said torch. Sparks started flying inches from Anakin's face.

"SNIPS! Hand me the elect tape!" When no tape was immediately pressed into his hand he said with more urgency in his voice, "Now! Snips, I need it now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Skyguy. Here!"

The tape was pressed into his hand with more force than necessary. QUickly, Anakin got to work pressing the wires together with the force and taping them back up.

Letting out a sigh he wheeled himself back out to glare at his padawan.

"You dead yet?" 

Anakin shot her a very unimpressed look worthy of Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't the faintest clue how mechanics work beyond the very basics so be kind with the inconsistencies that are likely there.


End file.
